Kenyan East Africa
Kenyan East Africa, officially the Kenyan Republic of Eastern Africa, is a country located in the east-central portion of Africa. Its capital (and largest city) is Nairobi. It is bordered to the north by Egypt, to the south by South Africa, to the west by the Central African Union and Angola, and to the southeast by Zambezia. The nation covers approximately 591,235 square miles (1,531,291 square kilometers), and has a population of about 40 million people at the 2576 census. The nation has a warm, humid tropical climate along its coastline, which transitions into a cooler savanna climate further west. In the central regions, peaks such as Mt. Kenya and Mt. Kilimanjaro are almost always snow-capped. There are many near-desert like climates in the north, close to the border with Egypt. Lake Victoria is in the west, surrounded by a tropical rainforest-like climate. Kenyan East Africa's climate remained relatively unchanged throughout the many Great Cataclysmic Events. The area which Kenyan East Africa is located in has been inhabited by humans since the neolithic age. Approximately 700 years ago, the ancient British Empire established the Protectorate of East Africa. About 80 years later, the Republic of Kenya became an independent state. Kenya has always been one of the most successful nations in Africa. In the year 2302, the Republic of Kenya absorbed Tanzania. The name "Kenyan East Africa" was not adopted until 2426, after the country absorbed Uganda and part of Mozambique. Geography and Climate Kenyan East Africa occupies 591,235 square miles (1,531,291 square km), making it the 3rd largest country in Africa. The country's climate ranges from tropical rainforest in the west to desert in the north. It is home to Africa's two tallest mountains, Mt. Kilimanjaro and Mt. Kenya. The highlands in the central parts of the country provide some of the most successful agricultural regions in all of Africa. Savannas/Wildlife Kenyan East Africa's savannas have some of the most diverse selections of wildlife in the world. Animals such as wildibeest, lions, leopards, rhinoceros, and elephants can all be found on the plains of Kenyan East Africa. The government designates many areas as wildlife preserves. History For a detailed history of Kenyan East Africa prior to 2014, visit here British Kenya Kenya was a protectorate of the Ancient British Empire up until 1962. It was called British East Africa up until that time. 21st Century In 2008, the Kenyan government set into action Kenya Vision 2030, an program to promote economic development in the country. By 2045, Kenya had became the most developed country in Africa. Cataclysms Throughout the later 22nd and 23rd centuries, the world was rocked by many cataclysms. Kenya and its neighboring countries lost many coastal cities. By the year 2300, the cities of Mombasa, Dar es Salaam, Zanzibar, and Tanga had all been inundated by the rising seas. Shortly after, Tanzania erupted into war. Weakened by debt, war, corruption, and poverty, Tanzania defaulted and signed a treaty with Kenya in 2302, seceding themselves to Kenya. Over the next years, with Kenya's help, the living conditions in Tanzania greatly improved. In 2426, Kenya signed treaties with Uganda and Mozambique, and adopted the name of Kenyan East Africa. Today, Kenya has a very stable economy and well-developed infrastructure. Government Kenyan East Africa's government is a Presidential Republic. The President serves as head of state and government. Parliament Parliament is the country's legislative body. They meet at the Parliament Hall in Nairobi. The Parliament is composed of two houses, the Senate and the General Legislative Assembly. Parliament can override Presidential vetoes with a 75% majority from each house. Senate There are 90 seats in the Senate, one for each of the constituent Counties. The leader of the Senate is elected by the Senators themselves. General Legislative Assembly The General Legislative Assembly has 400 seats, comprised of representatives from each of the Counties. The number of representatives from each County is determined by population. President The President of Kenyan East Africa serves as both head of state and government. The President has the power to pass Parliamentary acts, as well as veto them. He or she is elected by the people. Citizens are eligible to vote at the age of 18. Judiciary The Judiciary ensures that all laws made by Parliament and passed by the President are Constitutional. The Supreme Court of the Kenyan Republic of Eastern Africa is the highest court in the nation. There are other inferior courts in the counties and municipalities which deal with local affairs. Economy Kenyan East Africa has the most developed and stable economy in Africa. Agriculture is still one of the country's most prevalent trades, followed by eco-engineering and energy production. There is a strong tourism industry as well, with many people flocking to the savannas to go on safaris. There are also oil deposits in the northwestern parts of the country. Demographics Kenyan East Africa has one of the most diverse populations in the entire world, with as many as 60 different ethnic groups. English and Swahili are the two official languages; English is used mostly in education, business, and government, whereas Swahili is used more in rural areas. There are many more indigenous languages spoken. A large majority of Kenyan East Africans identify as Christian (78%), minority faiths include 18% Muslim, 3% Nonreligious, and 1% Indigenous Beliefs. Largest Cities and Towns Health and Education Kenyan East Africa has the highest literacy rate in Africa, 96%. The Government provides free quality public education to all citizens, and many private schools are also available. After High School, Kenyan children can choose to take a test which determines whether they can go to a technical school or university. Kenyan East Africa is also the healthiest nation in Africa, with the lowest HIV prevalence. The Government has virtually eliminated the slums the country was once infamous for, and all citizens have access to clean water, electricity, and medical services. Culture Kenyan East Africa is a melting pot of many different cultures. The Maasai and Bantu are the most prominent of these. There are a multitude of radio, television, and print media outlets in Kenyan East Africa. Sport Track and Field is highly popular in Kenyan East Africa. The country consistently places well at the Olympics and other international competitions. Soccer is also popular. Nairobi also plays host to the Formula 1 African Grand Prix.